


Turned You Around

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine in bed after the BIOTA party, thinking about Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned You Around

Blaine’s not drunk, okay?

Sure, he’s had a few of the pink wine coolers that he’d been offered and maybe he stole Kurt’s too, but Kurt wasn’t going to drink them anyway. His mouth still tastes like them; fruit punch with an awful bite that makes him twist up his lips and scrunch his eyebrows down. Well, it did at first. Now the pink liquid just tastes delicious, tart and sweet, giving his entire body a nice warmth and making everything hilarious.

The New Directions are weird Blaine decides, after his fifth (no wait, sixth?) drink. They all seem to love and hate each other at the same time, which Blaine finds odd because they’re all on the same team. But there are two girls circling the guy with the mohawk (and Blaine can’t hear what they’re saying over the music, but their faces don’t look happy) and there are two other girls crying in the corner.

And oh.

There’s Rachel.

Blaine likes Rachel. They’ve met a few times at The Lima Bean, before school and after, and Blaine loves the way she’s so passionate about glee and becoming a star. He understands her, they understand each other, when it comes to things that are important to them.

Plus, her sweaters are adorable.

"Rachel!" He exclaims, leaving Kurt and Finn to walk over to where Rachel is flipping through karaoke choices. Her hair is so shiny and smells amazing, and so he tells her.

"Thank you, Blaine! It’s a cruelty free leave-in conditioner with lilac extract." She trails off into a hiccup, covering her mouth as she laughs, and Blaine can’t help but notice how cute she looks when her eyes crinkle shut.

"What’re you going to sing?" He asks, hooking his chin over her shoulder to get a better look at the songs she’s choosing from. He likes how he’s taller than her, how her bangs brush against his cheek when she turns her head.

"Barbara or Celine. It’s always a toss-up," she says, turning the page. "Wait!" She says, clapping her hands and looking at Blaine. Her words are slurred, just a little, and Blaine decides that everything about Rachel is lovely. "Do you mind if I sing the beginning of each song to you?" 

Of course Blaine doesn’t mind. Rachel’s voice is so pretty and so is her face and Blaine wouldn’t mind sitting and watching her sing for the rest of the party, if she wanted to. Maybe they could sing together! Blaine never gets to sing with girls, not at Dalton, and Rachel has the best voice of any girl he’s ever heard.

But then someone’s yelling about Spin The Bottle and Rachel grabs Blaine’s hand and drags him over to where a circle is starting to form.

… 

"Thanks for the ride, Finn!" Blaine calls as he stumbles out of the car, his foot catching and causing him to fall forward. He catches himself at the last second, holding onto the car door. Finn gives him a smile and a wave, motioning for Blaine to be quiet as he turns to walk up the driveway.

He somehow makes it into his house without waking his parents, trying to hide his laughter as he slips his shoes off and haphazardly attempts to hang his jacket up. He trips up the stairs, waiting for a few minutes to make sure the house stays quiet, before picking himself up and tiptoeing to his room.

Blaine doesn’t even bother turning the light on, just leaves a trail of clothing on the floor, flopping down face first onto his bed in nothing but his underwear. His stomach feels a little off and his head is starting to ache, but overall he feels pretty great. The party had been fun. He got to meet all of the New Directions and even though Blaine doesn’t understand their dynamics, it was still nice to meet Kurt’s friends.

And he got to kiss Rachel.

Blaine sighs, rolling onto his back and staring at the dark ceiling. Kissing Rachel had been awesome. He remembers how smooth the skin of her cheek was underneath his thumb, the way her tongue felt when she pressed it against his lips, the tiny sighs that she breathed out right before they pulled away. Blaine’s only kissed one other person before—the cute boy from his English class last year, underneath the big staircase at Dalton while they were supposed to be in class. That was nice, but he doesn’t remember liking it at much as his kiss with Rachel tonight. He also doesn’t remember much about the boy besides his name. But Rachel.

He remembers that she smelled sweet. He’s too tipsy to place the exact scent, but he thinks back to how the smell lingered on her neck and how he wished they had moved closer during their kiss—or that their kiss had lasted longer, maybe long enough for Blaine to move from Rachel’s lips down to her neck. He thinks about it; about trailing kisses along Rachel’s cheek, hearing her sigh in his ear, moving her hair out of the way and dragging his lips down her neck.

His boxer briefs are suddenly tighter, his cock growing hard as he thinks about the hug they shared at the end of the night. Rachel is soft and curvy in places Blaine’s not used to, spending almost all of his time with the boys at Dalton. It had felt unexpectedly good, the way his arms fit around her waist, in the curve of her hips. She had laughed—a quick, high-pitched giggle—and then whispered in his ear, “thanks again for the kiss, Blaine Warbler.”

He slides his hand inside his underwear and groans at how good it feels, even better than when he thinks about jocks on the lacrosse team. He imagines hands that are smaller than his own, softer, as he tightens his grip, his eyes squeezing shut as he thinks about breasts and hips and long brown hair. He turns his head into his pillow, muffling his moan, and thinks of Rachel straddling his hips, leaning forward and continuing their kiss, her hair brushing and tickling all over his chest.

He doesn’t even need to think twice when he decides that he’s going to call Rachel in the morning.


End file.
